Reality Mid childa Show
by Odric tasantO
Summary: trece habitante, una casa, todos por un premio. Reality Mid childa Show un juego de supervivencia y locura


**Antes de leer: **con esta historia no se pretende insultar ni ofender de ninguna manera a nadie de cualquier raza, edad, sexo, religión o profesión solo generar satisfacción personal yo **Odric tasanO** autorizo que esta historia no hable de ningún tema serio por favor lea bajo su propio riesgo **AUTORIZADO**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo I**

**El juego comienza**

Mid childa 10:00 am

Población a la vista cero

Calles: totalmente vacías… ¿Por qué?

- Porque todos sus habitantes se encuentran en la comodidad de sus casas, frente a sus televisores, viendo la primera temporada del Reality Show más caliente del momento. Mi nombre es Arf y seré su anfitriona aquí en Reality Mid childa Show. Durante tres meses un grupo de participantes convivirán en la casa que se encuentra a mi espalda totalmente aislados del mundo exterior pero mientras serán grabados por cámara de videos y micrófonos escondidos las 24 horas del día, también competirán en numerosos desafíos entre si para luego enfrentar las expulsiones que periódicamente se elegirán y el ultimo que sobreviva será el ganador del misterioso premio sorpresa… ahora que comience la masacre

(_Dentro de la casa_)

- Me encuentro en el lobby de la casa de Mid Childa Show numerosos participante se han postulado para este concurso pero la verdad es que necesitábamos rating hemos escogido aun selecto grupo de personas que seguramente reconocerán, ahora la primera victima de la noche: es fuerte, es rebelde, es joven y hermosa nuestra corredora Nascar favorita conocida por ser la primera mujer en clasificar para la Copa Pistón y por conducir un ridículo Volkswagen blanco que ella llama Guerbie… Subaru Nakajima

_Subaru entra por la puerta principal de la casa lleva puesto unos pantalones desgastados y una chaqueta con el logo de su carrocería_

- Entonces Subaru chan eres la corredora mas rápida de toda la copa pistón

- Pues…

- ¿Y vienes con los motores preparados para ganar esta nueva carrera?

- Por supues…

- ¿Y te has preparado de alguna manera en especial para la competencia?

- En realidad…

- ¿Algún mensaje especial para tus rivales?

- Creo que…

- Ya ven señores, así que cuídense Subaru Nakajima la corredora mas rápida por favor Subaru chan toma asiento mientras presentamos a nuestro siguiente sujeto de prueba. Ella es mejor conocida como _La raqueta de acero, _vista últimamente en las portadas de numerosas revistas deportivas para los fanáticos del tenis o simplemente para quienes disfrutan ver a mujeres con faldas muy cortas ella es Signum san

_Signum hace su aparición por la puerta principal y se para junto a Arf_

- ¿Y bien Signum san, alguna meta a lograr en este programa?

- No…

- Hum, ¿solo vienes ha ganar?

- Si….

- ¿Algún comentario para los hombres que solo te ven por tu cuerpo?

- No…

- ¿Algún punto fuerte que haga mejor que los demás?

- Si…

- ¿acaso piensas decirlo?

- No…

- Valla… eso si es ser de pocas palabras

- Espero que nos llevemos bien Signum san – saludo Subaru

- Hum… - dijo la elocuente tenista con indiferencia

_Confesionario_

_Subaru: creo que Signum piensa que soy una idiota_

_Signum: Subaru es una idiota_

- Ahora chicos y chicas es el nerd mas conocido por todos después de Bill Gates, este rubio, flacucho, de cabello largo y sin vida social es el presentador oficial del programa de videojuegos mas popular "_joystick_" el es Yūno Scrya

_Se escucha de fondo canción de la guerra de la galaxia y entre humo y luces láser de colores Yuno hace su entrada triunfal a través de las puertas_

- ¿Algo que decir perdedor?

- Por supuesto aquellos mortales que quieran una oportunidad de llegar a la final únanse a mi tengo una amplia experiencia en videojuegos de estrategia y puedo llegar a ser un arma mortal solo con el poder de la fuerza

- Y después se preguntan por que aun es virgen

(_Murmullos de fondo_)

Cof idiota cof

Cof perdedor cof

Cof virgen cof

- Menos mal que siempre traigo jarabe para la tos

- Yuno haznos un favor a todos y ya siéntate

- Por supuesto, tranquilas chicas que hay Yuno para todas - dijo sentándose cerca de Signum y Subaru quienes lo asesinaban con la mirada

_Confesionario_

_Yuno: lo que espero encontrar en este programa es L.A.M "lealtad" "amistad" y "mujeres" y quizás algunos consejos de esta raza femenina que se empeña en esquivarme_

- Y bien ahora después de presentar a ese pseudo galán, traemos para ustedes la persona que les dirá su destino, directamente del programa "spico" ella es Madame Gracia Quien lo ve todo…- anuncio Arf con voz teatral

_Y con el anuncio de Arf una hermosa rubia vestida con un largo vestido, un montón de anillos y collares y numerosos chales sobre sus hombros hizo su aparición _

- Buenos días Madame Gracia

- Muy buenos días Arf san, seguro te sorprenderá que ya sepa tu nombre

- En realidad no lo anuncie al iniciar el programa a si que díganos Madame a si que usted ve el futuro

- Llámame Carim querida todos lo hacen y no solo predigo el futuro, hago exorcismo, amarro hombres, preparo pociones y

- No me diga ve gente muerta – dice con sarcasmo

- Por supuesto

- Y puede darnos un ejemplo sobre sus predicciones

- Pues resulta que ayer por la noche me acosté pensando que desayunaría n sándwich de queso pero resulta que esa noche soñé que desayunaría cereal con leche e imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir al día siguiente que era cierto

- No me diga ¿y quien prepara su desayuno? Madame

- Pues yo misma…

- Eso lo explica todo… y cuénteme hay algo que daba saber acerca de mi futuro

- Pues veo un jugoso aumento en tu capital monetario en un futuro cercano

- En serio y supongo que eso no tiene nada que ver con que lleve la nomina del canal en su bolsillo verdad

- Ho por dios acabo de sentir una fuerte presencia de un espíritu de aquel lado- dijo alejándose rápidamente

- Bueno ahora una actriz que seguramente reconocerán en sus papeles infantiles en programas como _los tíos mágicos y la súper cerda _y en sus más recientes actuaciones en películas de dudosa reputación _¡quieres más! _y su secuela _¡si quieres mas paga! _Ella es Hayate Yagami… dinos Hayate que se siente perder tu inocencia ante los niños pero ganar popularidad entre viejos verdes pervertidos

- A que te refieres, sigo siendo una inocente y tierna niña virgen

_Todos: ¡_JA! ¡JA! ¡JA!

_Confesionario_

_Arf: esta chica no es más fácil porque no se levanta más temprano_

_Camarógrafo: que haces aquí tu eres la presentadora_

_Yuno: no entiendo como alguno hombre ven este tipo de cosas (Dice Yuno indignado pero al levantarse de su camisa salen numerosas películas pornos)_

- muy bien después de quitarle sus películas a Yuno y agregarlas a mi colección personal, la siguiente rata de laboratorio es la diseñadora y creadora de la marca de la línea de ropa deportiva VITA

_Una enorme sombra se cierne sobre la puerta principal y se escucha los pasos de botas militares acercarse cada vez mas y de pronto_

- Hola

- Quien dijo eso…. Acaso son fantasmas

- Que fantasma Baka, estoy aquí abajo

- Ha ¿esto? ¿y donde esta el resto de tu cuerpo, lo apostaste y perdiste?

- Pero que dices soy la mas alta de mi edad

- En que mundo el de los pitufos

- Por cierto Vita chan que opinas de esos rumores de que eres una vieja cincuentona con tres divorcios y tres hijos cuyo hijo menor ahora esta en la universidad

- Blasfemia, soy una niña aun en desarrollo

- A si ¿y que es esto? – anuncia Arf mostrando una foto en blanco y negro de vita con un letrero que dice _generación del 72 _

- No diré nada sin mi abogado

- Ok después de este momento de incertidumbre total traemos a la top-model del momento punny, punny Teana chan

_Con música de pasarela de fondo entra Teana modelando un hermoso vestido blanco_

- Y dinos Teana chan cuales son tu gustos aficiones e intereses

- Pues me gustan lo cachorritos, los animales de peluches, los dulces caseros, el sadomasoquismo y cocer mi propia ropa

- Que fue lo ultimo

- Cocer mi propia ropa tehe

_Todos: _ES TAN TIERNA

_Confesionario_

_Subaru: porque esta chica se me queda mirando_

_Tena: corredora Nascar aun no esta en mi lista_

- Del mundo del modelaje al diseño de modas traemos a Verossa Acous el diseñador neurótico mas gay de todos los tiempos

_Hay una explosión de colores en la entrada del lobby y se ve entrar una litera cargada por cuatro enorme negros con tangas de estampado de leopardo y de el se baja un hombre alto de traje blanco y cabello verde largo y con una ridícula capa rosa mientras es abanicado con plumas de pavo real_

- Bienvenido señor Ve…

- Primero no mires a Verossa a los ojos, segundo habla de Verossa en tercera persona y tercero no le hables a Verossa si el no te habla primero, si quieres una entrevista háblale a la mano de Verossa… ups te dio la espalda - dijo retirándose

- Ha… que pase el próximo. Fate chan es una cantante Pop reconocida internacionalmente y esta estrenando su nuevo álbum _bomba, sexi, rubia _

- Arf que haces aquí

- Que no te dijeron soy la presentadora del programa

_- Camarógrafo _¿se conocen?

- Si somos primas

- Pero Arf tu no tienes experiencia presentando nada

- Cállate Fate tu tampoco cantas y yo no digo nada

_Confesionario_

_Fate: Yo si canto todas mis canciones_

- Ahora el hijo de mami conocido como el peor actor de la historia de la actuación conocido de papeles como Rosario es una vampira, Lo-ves-Léxico y el príncipe del tenis de mesa el es Chrono Harlaown

- Encantado de conocerte Arf san

- Chrno es cierto que eres un idiota

- Claro que a ver hazme una pregunta inteligente, vamos

- Como se extinguieron los dinosaurios

- Fácil el ultimo día de la creación Dios creo el rifle rémington y le dio las balas necesarias al hombre para exterminar a los dinosaurios y los homosexuales

_Confesionario_

_Verossa: me gustan idiotas_

- Ahora para seguir los clichés le traemos a esta pintora abstracta, ecologista, vegetariana, abraza arboles ya saben hippie… que entre la avioneta… que tal Shamal ¿es cierto que siempre estas en las nubes?

- Eso pre juicioso y arcaico se trata del viejo estereotipo de que los hippies somos drogomanos, sucios y que no nos bañamos y para tu información no soy hippie soy ecologista liberal.

_Confesionario_

_Signum: solía quitarle el dinero ha chicas como ella en ella en secundaria_

_Shamal: quiero aprovechar este momento para hablar sobre mi nueva campaña ecología…_

_Camarógrafo: corta la señal, corta la señal_

- Nuestra ultima concursante conocida como el demonio blanco de la actuación, ha participado en telenovelas como: L_as guarras mágicas, Kanon y Stuki no son micos y Maria sama las esta viendo impuras _la ultima vez que la vimos envenenaba la comida del galán, ella es la fabulosa _Takamachi Nanoha…__ y bien Nanoha que se siente arrasar en todas las audiciones_

- Ho es muy fácil cuando nadie se te acerca durante las audiciones… ni idea de porque me temen

- No me lo imagino debe ser por ese estúpido rumor de que fuiste maldecida cuando eras niñas, en fin me alegra saber de que por lo menos hay una persona normal en el programa

- ¿Tú crees? – dice Nanoha sonriendo pero un aura malvada se extiende detrás de ella formando el rostro de un demonio dejando a Arf petrificada del miedo

- Ah eh… Ah, eh… creo que esos son todos los inadaptadas del día gracias a Dios… ¿Que?, ¿enserio están seguros? Producción me informa que aun falta un participante un tal Griffith ¿y ese quien es? ¿cantante? Bien, bien traigan ese perdedor… Ho ya estas aquí ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Ahora, ya todos conocen las reglas ¿cierto?

- Yo no – dijo Griffith

- Tomare eso como un si, pero lo que nuestros participantes no saben, es que mientras hacíamos estas estúpidas y totalmente innecesarias presentaciones, producción ha contratado aun grupo de matones – _en el fondo se ve a Zafira y a otros chicos de producción jugando y burlándose con sus pertenencias - _para que violaran su intimidad, la ridiculizaran y decomisaran sus pertenencia mas preciadas, entre las cuales tenemos: juegos de vídeo

Yuno: nooooooo

- Lubricantes

Verossa: ¿Por qué? - _Todos miran a Verossa – _son… para… mis manos… me gustan suaves y lubricadas

- Juegos eróticos

Teana: no…. – _todos miran a Teana que solo sonríe y dice – _Desu

- Y varias pista de canciones

Fate: no, la voz de Berta – _todos miran a Fate – _perdón mis pistas de canciones, cantadas por mi, solo soy yo

- Y solo hemos dejado las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir, creo.

- Pero que diablos dices – se levanta Signum enojada al ver como alguien juega con su ropa interior – eso jamás lo dijeron y es ilegal

- No es cierto, no es ilegal cuando esta escrito en el contrato que ahora sabemos que no leyeron

- Eso estaba en el contrato – dice Signum – pues debieron soñarlo bien para que lo leyéramos

- Estaba con letras rojas, en grande y en el centro

- Pues, pues yo me largo – dijo Signum dirigiéndose a la puerta pero tanto estas como las ventanas se cerraron con barrotes de acero

- Lo siento pero no puedes hacerlo, además si te vas te demandaremos por incumplimiento de contrato – Signum estaba totalmente molesta hasta el punto de acercarse a Arf con la clara intención de golpearla – Zafira - llamo la ultima

- Huy si tráeme un hombre llamado Zafira, que miedo

- Algún problema con mi nombre señorita – dijo un enorme hombre, musculoso de cabello blanco con ropa militar

- No, pa, pa, para nada señor – tartamudeaba Signum mientras se encogía

- Vuelva a su asiento

- Si, buena idea eso iba hacer – dijo retirándose mientras los demás se reían de eso

- El es Zafira kun señores encargado de el orden y disciplina del programa – anuncio Arf

- Bien – prosiguió Zafira - cuerda de niñitas mimadas desde el día de hoy hasta el día de su expulsión vivirán, respiraran, sufrirán, amaran y sentirá dolor, vergüenza y humillación total y tendrá que gustarle ¿entendieron?

Todos: si señor

- ¿Si señor que?

Todos: si seños, Zafia, Señor

- Ahora bien todos los disque hombres de la izquierda se irán al ultimo cuarto, las regaladas de la derecha al primero y la panda de taradas que sobren al único cuarto que queda y que Dios se apiade de sus almas, Corran… corran… corran.

- Bien damas y caballeros ya los conocen y ahora con la esperanza de que estos monos de laboratorios sobrevivan por lo menos una semana nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Reality Mid childa Show, en donde nuestros participantes se enfrentaran a una batalla a muerte por la victorias y minifaldas.

_**Un programa producido por **_**Jail Scagliett TV en pro al sano entretenimiento Familiar y la conservación de los valores cristianos.**


End file.
